Electric
by sass-master-lucifer
Summary: Jinx has finally made her choice, and it has repercussions that Kid Flash will bear the brunt of. With Madame Rouge out for some serious revenge, will they be able to hold it together? Or will they come crashing apart. Contains some mild language and a few rather electric torture scenes.
1. Chapter 1: An Electric Encounter

**_Hey guys, Lucifer here. I got bored one evening and decided that what the world really needed was some lovely Winx fanfic! For those of you that don't know, that's Kid Flash and Jinx! This is my first uploaded fanfic, so bear with me if there are any annoying formatting errors or stupid mistakes; I'm not too great with technology, or grammar for that matter! Please feel free to correct me anywhere that I go wrong, and reviews would be much appreciated for improvement, but if you don't want to that's fine be me. You are on this website most likely procrastinating after all. Enjoy!_**

**_Standard Disclaimer is standard: Oh look, what a surprise. I might be the Queen of Hell but I don't happen to own any characters that are involved in this story, all rights go to the respective owners!_**

Kid Flash was feeling pretty pleased with himself. Dashing through Gizmo's supposed high-tec security on the Hive5 hideout was simpler than simple nowadays. After all, he couldn't seem to stay away from the leader of the Hive5, good old Jinx, and to see her, or rather, leave her a present; he had to break in to where she lived. He looked down at the rose that was carefully sheltered from the high speed of his running and smiled cheekily. He knew these roses pissed her off tremendously but he also saw, when she thought she was alone, how she looked wistfully at them as they crumpled into dust in the bad luck of her presence. So, knowing that they at least made her a tiny bit happy, he kept on bringing them.

He knew Robin, or any other hero for that matter, especially his uncle the Flash, would have his hide on a platter if they found out he was flirting with a sworn criminal enemy, but he couldn't help it. Despite the bad luck that had turned her to a life of petty crime, Kid Flash knew in his heart that Jinx could do better, and become a hero instead. Hopefully a hero fighting at his side. He just had to persuade Jinx herself, which was proving very hard to do.

"Kid Flash? Kid…where are you?"

He heard Jinx's strained cry coming from the other side of the hideout. She never called for him of her own volition, although sometimes she dreamed of him. Usually about strangling him though. Hey, call him a creeper but the only time he saw Jinx smile was when she was asleep. Besides, who sleep shouts? Nah, it had to be a trap.

"Kid? Please, I need you. I need your help."

But what if it was the Titans? They'd kill him and throw his ashes to the wind if he freed Jinx after they'd fought and captured her. He surveyed the surroundings. Nah, this place would be way more trashed if the Titans had come after the Hive5 on their own turf. That would've been one hell of a fight. Besides, Jinx was _way_ too proud to call for _his_ help unless she was really, truly in terrible danger.

Damn.

Dropping the rose he ran as fast as he possibly could towards the scared-sounding calls of his crush. He ran inside the room she was calling from and was horrified at what he saw. Madame Rouge. Damn, he hated this elastic Brotherhood of Evil witch; she was always trying to lock him up and torture information out of him. Why she didn't go after Robin, who was far more knowledgeable about the super hero community, he didn't understand. It was like she personally hated him or something for making continuous fun of her and foiling her plans all the time, making her look stupid because she couldn't defeat a single child simply because he was fast.

One of her creepy elastic hands was wrapped around Jinx from head to toe, pinning her arms to her sides. Her usually perfectly formed pink hair was hanging bedraggled by her sides, and it looked as if she was wearing pyjamas, like she'd just been dragged out of bed. The rest of the Hive5 lay scattered around the room as if they'd put up a fight and failed spectacularly. But what really worried Kid Flash was the huge gun pressed to Jinx's temple.

Kid Flash came to a stop in the doorway of the room, leaning casually as he could on the door frame. He put his hands on his head and walked slowly into the room.

"Let her go Madame Rouge. She's got nothing to do with me. She commits crimes just like you, and I fight you _both_. Jinx and I are enemies. I'm pretty sure that means you should be on the same side, and besides, she hates my guts, don't you Jinx?"

Jinx nodded her head slowly, looking afraid of making any sudden movements.

"Oh, but Kid Flash, you vere already here to hear her call out for you, non? Which means you like zis girl a lot; you would do anyzing to save her, non? I think oui." Madame Rouge smiled, her bright red lips twisting up into a self-satisfied smirk. She knew she was in the position of power here.

Kid sighed deeply, like he was pained. "Alright fine. I like her, she despises me, are you happy? Now let her go. I'm here, isn't that what you wanted?"

"Aha. As if it vill be zat easy. You vill have to do somezing for me first, before I let your petit amie down. Go over to zat table, very slowly. Pick up zat metal collar and put it around your neck. Fasten it on, and no sudden movements."

Kid Flash slowly headed over to the kitchen table, doing a leisurely cartwheel on the way. He nonchalantly whistled slightly, trying to seem unworried and unhurried, but in reality his heart was beating erratically. He picked up the collar from the table and let it dangle from one finger.

"Yeah, and what exactly does this do?"

"Do not question me. Put it on now or watch zis girl die."

Kid had already analyzed the situation. There was no way he could rescue Jinx before Madame Rouge killed her. And he couldn't just let her die. Stupid hero complex, making him give himself up on a silver platter to a master criminal, just to save another flipping criminal. Sighing, he put on the collar, and clicked it closed.

"Like this?"

"Tres bien, Kid Flash. Jinx, you may now go. I have no further use for you."

"Thank you Madame. I hope I have been useful. Thank you for annihilating my pest problem."

Wait what? Jinx's appearance swiftly changed in a glow of pink until she was back in her usual witchy outfit with perfectly formed hair, and she was smiling up adoringly at Madame Rouge. Jinx looked positively happy, and she smirked evilly over at the speedster who had just 'saved' her. The french woman discarded her gun and instead held a remote clasped between both hands, like she was afraid it would escape.

Kid felt very disappointed in Jinx's continuing hero, or rather villain, worship of Madame Rouge, and her attempts to hand him over to the psycho once again. However he was determined he'd never give up trying to persuade her that she could do better for herself, and for others.

"Well Jinx, it's been nice seeing you but I'll have to be off. This collar does not look good with my costume, the colours totally clash. I'm going to head over to TitansTower to get Cyborg to get it off for me, so you know where to find me if, and when, you want me, beautiful." Kid Flash bowed dramatically and prepared to head off, but was stopped by a door filled with Madame Rouge's flexible arms.

"Do you not understand your position, Kid Flash. Zat collar around your neck is a shock collar, a very powerful one at zat. Try to escape me and I vill shock you within an inch of your pathetic life. Then I vill shock you some more."

She pressed a button on the remote and Kid Flash yelped as a powerful shock ran through his body. He leaned over, resting his hands on his knees to support himself, and started panting heavily.

Madame Rouge spared a glance for the aspiring villainess practically bouncing with glee at her side. Her eyes narrowed as she considered the young sorceress. Maybe she had some evil qualities…anyway, if not, she would prove useful anyway. "Jinx, you have done tres bien today. Come vith me and I vill introduce you into ze Brotherhood of Evil, as per your request."

"C'mon Jinx," Kid Flash looked at her beseechingly, "I know you're better than this." He'd finally got his breathing under control but that shock had been surprisingly painful, even for a meta-human like him.

Jinx frowned. "Better than what? Madame Rouge, just pass me that remote please."

The Frenchwoman obliged.

"Better than this?" Jinx pressed the remote and Kid Flash yelped and juddered while she held the button down. He collapsed to his knees before ending up crouched in all fours, hunched over from the pain. "For someone so fast, you're a little slow. I'm bad Kid, just get used to it already. That was only level one of this remote, I can't wait to see what the others can do." Jinx smiled and strode towards the gasping ginger, her fingers never lifting off the button. She stood over him, doing her best to look imposing. If Kid hadn't been so breathless, he would've laughed.

"You've been plaguing me for months you oversized pest, so getting into the Brotherhood of Evil and out of this dump sounds like a plus after putting up with you for so long. My main objective today is enjoying having you cower at my feet, begging for mercy. Which you will do very, very soon. Then, and only then, I'll kill you." Jinx kicked one of Kid's hands out from underneath him, which would've left him with a broken nose if his reflexes weren't so fast. As it were, he ended up lying on his front, looking straight at Jinx's boots. Jinx looked over her shoulder. "Shall we depart, Madame Rouge?"

"Of course Jinx." The Madame looked impressed at Jinx's apparent sadism. "Just a vord, Kid Flash. Try to escape and this remote vill kill you. You vill die slowly and in great pain, which, while I would enjoy zis greatly, is of no benefit to me. Non, you vill give me all of your knowledge about ze Teen Titans and ze Justice League. You vill prove quite useful, or you vill die. Follow me."

The two villainesses stalked out of the door, and Kid rolled onto his back, considering his options. He could probably get the collar off before he died, but it would hurt a hell of a lot, and he'd read the unspoken promise in Madame Rouge's eyes: _Escape me and I will kill your precious Jinx_. So, since escape was out; he might as well follow the two women. Hey, he could keep trying to convert Jinx to be a hero, and maybe even discover the location of the Brotherhood's secret base.

He zipped down the corridor after the villainesses and came to a halt stood next to them in the Hive5 garage. _Zap_. He fell to the floor and grabbed at the collar, whimpering in agony.

"So Kid, how are you enjoying level two of zis wonderful remote." The collar controller was back in the hands of the psychopathic Frenchwoman, and she was smiling broadly at the sight of the young hero juddering on the floor.

"Not…not too much…thanks." he forced out through gritted teeth. Damn, this thing was painful. Jinx still looked pleased with herself but her broad smile was starting to fade.

Madame Rouge lifted her thumb from the button. "Get in ze van, Kid Flash. No tricks…"

"Or, let me guess, you'll kill me. Damn woman, get in line, I think Jinx did promise she'd kill me first. And I'd hate to cheat such a beautiful lady out of her fun." Kid Flash picked himself up from his position on the floor and sat cross-legged in the back of the van, lacing his hands behind his head, like he wasn't purposely antagonising the two women who held control of his well-being.

Madame Rouge just smiled as she slammed the van doors closed with her creepy flexible arms. She got in the drivers seat and Jinx slipped into the passenger's side. Kid looked around and decided he was in a prison van, which meant there would be a grill right above his head. Yes! He could see the back of their heads as he began to whistle loudly. He'd make them regret trying to kidnap him by being as annoying as humanely possible. Revenge felt sweet.

"Oh, and Kid Flash. Welcome to level three." Madame Rouge laughed softly as she turned over the remote and dropped a heavy tool box on top of it, causing the button to be pressed in. Kid Flask dropped to the floor and contorted into impossible positions as his muscles reflexively tried to escape the pure agony flowing through them. And he'd thought level two of this stupid collar was painful. He couldn't stop himself screaming at the top of his lungs, making Jinx jump slightly. Her smile dropped from her face as she realised for the first Madame Rouge might be a bit mentally unsound. For god's sake, Jinx could understand torturing a prisoner for information, or to dole out a punishment, but for fun? That was wrong.

"Um, Madame? Are you going to let him up now?"

The Madame turned to glare at Jinx, having second thoughts about her usefulness. "And why would I do zat? His pain is like music to my ears. Do not tell me you are already having second thoughts about joining ze Brotherhood? Zey do not take kindly to traitors." The villainess fixed her cruel eyes on Jinx, making her shiver. She had a feeling that if she wasn't extremely careful here, she'd end up in the same position as the screaming speedster in the back of the van. Or worse.

"No Madame, it's just… this is quite a drive and his screaming, as pleasant as it is, is… giving me a headache."

The Madame turned her steely eyes back on the road. "Very well Jinx. I vill knock out zis annoying idiot instead. We vill torture him some more when we arrive."

As the pain stopped Kid silently sent his thanks to Jinx. Even if she'd stopped the pain simply so she didn't get a headache, she'd saved him from at least a few hours of torture. His body rejoiced but his heart sank. He loved a woman who was looking forward to hearing him scream and beg for her mercy; a woman who wanted to kill him. Why did he always have to go for the dangerous ones? He sank into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2: A Deadly Mistake

**_Wow guys! Thanks to everyone who has followed and reviewed this story so far! I know it's not a work of literary art but it gives me confidence that people are actually reading my stuff! If you haven't noticed I don't really have an upload schedule because I'm kind of busy quite a lo of the time, so I'm just uploading now because I can. Thank you very much for your feedback, it's much appreciated!_**

**_Disclaimer: Is there enough Winx time in the original Teen Titans? No! So I obviously don't own anything, or I would make sure there was!_**

2

"Wake up little Kid Flash. I have zese questions for you."

Damn, what happened? Who was that with the kooky accent? He scrolled through his memories at superspeed and groaned when he realised where he must be and why he was there. Jinx, Madame Rouge and that damn collar. Hey, that'd be a great band name. He imagined Madame Rouge in a sparkly pink outfit and some oversized sunglasses, and couldn't hold in a giggle.

"How dare you laugh in my presence, you impertinent boy!" Kid Flash screamed as numerous volts of electricity arched through his body.

"Maybe zat vill teach you to fear me."

He opened his blurry eyes to see Madame Rouge stood in front of him, holding the remote for his newest fashion accessory. Damn, collars are _so_ in this season. Agonising pain? Not so much. But hey, maybe this was what girls felt like when they wore those torturous contraptions they liked to call shoes in the name of fashion.

He looked around and found he was suspended between the ceiling and the floor with electronic cuffs. Behind Madame Rouge there were layers and layers of plasma screens, which even _he_ couldn't vibrate his molecules through. Damn, he had hoped he could escape pretty quickly with Jinx as a very hot captive by his side, but it looked like he'd have to persuade her to work with him and against the Brotherhood of Evil if he was to have any chance of escape. Two things she seemed very disinclined to do.

"So, Kid Flash, are you ready to answer some of zese questions pour moi?" Madame Rouge gave a hint of an evil smirk as she wiggled the remote under the captive speedster's nose.

"Eh, how about _no_."

"Then we vill do zis the hard way. Vich I vill enjoy very, very much."

From high above Jinx watched the footage from the prison cell on a live feed. She was alone in the observation room, and, after checking for cameras, she allowed herself to show her true emotions. Sure, at first she thought Kid Flash deserved a really severe punishment for bothering her all the time, but if she was honest with herself all he did was leave roses for her and foil a few minor robberies. He didn't deserve to be tortured so brutally for information. She'd tried to persuade herself that she really wanted the speedster tortured and brutally murdered like any true evil villain would, even saying as much in front of Kid, but her heart wasn't and had never been in it.

At the moment Madame Rouge was grilling him for his secret identity, and Jinx winced with sympathy as Kid Flash got shocked for refusing to answer. She was half annoyed at him for not answering or giving a fake name or something, but she was more annoyed at herself. What had she expected when signing up to join the Brotherhood of Evil? Rainbows and unicorns? As if.

Her problem was she wanted respect, but respect gotten by fear and torture didn't seem like real respect at all to her these days. Stupid hero must be rubbing off on her. Lately she'd been catching herself watching all the respect and adoration Kid Flash and his Teen Titans got off of the public on TV, and she kept finding herself wondering, would it be like that for her if she became a hero?

No, stop thinking like this! The reason she'd called up Madame Rouge in the first place with her most drastic plan was because she wanted, no needed, to banish such goody two-shoes thoughts. She was bad-luck incarnate for heavens sake! There was no place for her among heroes. She'd probably just jeopardize them anyway and bring _them_ bad luck. Maybe she was the reason why her team always got stopped.

But still…she winced again as Kid Flash screamed in pain and hung panting from his restraints. She didn't want to be good, but she didn't want to watch this either. This was wrong on a whole new level. She couldn't be a part of this.

She turned away from the screen but for her out of sight did not mean out of mind. She could still picture Kid Flash's broken form and hear his screams ringing in her skull. Oh for god's sake…looks like she was going to have to bust him out and betray the people she'd idolized her whole life.

**_Hey guys, Lucifer here. What's better in these dark winter nights (in Britain!) than a cosy Winx fanfic? I seriously apologise if any of the characters mannerisms or expressions are far too British, they just slip through the net sometimes! Anyway, once again any criticism or comments would be helpful! Please enjoy, and I'm sorry, but this chapter does contain some plot holes big enough to fall through. Please just keep reading until the third chapter, I promise whole-heartedly that it gets far better!_**

2

Kid Flash managed to look up just as Jinx sashayed into the room. His heart shivered at the happy look she was giving at his sorry state.

"Bonjour Madame Rouge. Have you got anything yet?"

"Non, I have gotten nothing off this stubborn hero. He vill not submit, even though I have cracked much older heroes faster than zis." The Frenchwoman stabbed down on the remote in frustration and Kid screamed hoarsely. He was starting to worry about breaking soon. It had been nearly three hours of questions and electrocutions, and he knew everyone had a limit to how much they could endure.

"Why don't you rest for a while, Madame. I would like to take over for a bit, and see if I can get anything out of him."

The sadistic villainess held down the button of the remote while she thought about going to get some rest. Although she did enjoy hearing this annoying idiot scream, she was nearly dead on her feet after not sleeping for the last few days as she and Jinx plotted through the night.

"Zat is very kind of you child. However, you must call me back if zis moron starts to break, I have some specialised questions I must ask him. For now just ask all of the general questions, non? He is all yours."

"Thank you Madame." The Frenchwoman tossed the remote to the small witch as she left the room, passing through the plasma fields with ease, as they were programmed to let certain people through.

"Hey Jinx." Kid croaked out. "How are you? Enjoying your revenge?"

Jinx turned around to make sure Madame Rouge had left before answering. "Unfortunately, no, I'm not. As much as I should be enjoying seeing you squirm in pain I can't, okay? Even after you bugging me all this time, torture really isn't my style. I'm all about bad luck, not physical pain. Don't you dare laugh or I will shock you to high heaven, then set a curse on you that will make your underpants two sizes too small for the rest of your life."

Kid Flash smiled. "Aw beautiful I knew you loved me really." Jinx frowned and pushed the level one button on the remote. Kid Flash yelped.

"It's not a good idea to annoy me, pretty boy. I'm in charge of this," she said, waving the remote, "and while I won't torture you I _will_ make you hurt if you upset me. Okay?"

"Fine. So, what's your plan? See, I'd really like to escape, like _now_, but you seem pretty set on this whole Brotherhood of Evil thing…so, you gonna kill me, leave me here to rot, or what?" He tried to shrug but that's kind of hard when you're suspended in chains. Instead he settled for a flirtatious smile.

Jinx sighed. "For some reason that only God knows, I've decided that I'll help you escape. In return for me risking my career, my reputation and my life, you're going to stop bugging me and my team, _and_ you'll tell the other Titans to lay off us too. Deal?" Jinx had her hands on her hips with the remote clasped tightly in one hand.

"Well, I can't speak for the other Titans but I'm pretty desperate here, so although it will break my poor heart, I pinkie promise to stop 'bugging you' as you so delightfully put it. But what are you gonna do about this damnable collar?"

"Call it insurance. You annoy me while we're trying to escape this god-awful place and I'll shock you. Any roving eyes, any unnecessary comments or touching and you'll feel my displeasure. Got it?" Jinx narrowed her eyes at the mischievous speedster until he nodded his head.

"When we're out of here I'll give you the remote and you can do whatever the hell you want with it. Alright then, you know the ground rules. Oh, and by the way, we're still enemies; teaming up this one time by no means makes up _even_ acquaintances in my eyes. Now let me get you out of these cuffs."

Jinx placed the collar's remote in her dress pocket before closing her eyes and raising her hands. She concentrated on the cuffs and thought about how it would be such bad luck for Madame Rouge if they were to suddenly break. _Snap_. Kid Flash tumbled to the floor and lay gasping for a moment, before smashing open the cuffs tied to his feet. He got up, stretched and laughed before sprinting at top speed around and around the little room.

He jumped at Jinx and picked her up, spinning her around. "Thanks for the rescue babe. Ouch!" Jinx had reflexively stabbed down on the remote at the unexpected contact.

"Do _not_ call me babe. And don't hug me. And put me down!" But Jinx couldn't help but grin at how happy Kid Flash seemed. His smile was infectious. "Next problem, plasma fields. I can walk straight through them back you can't…hmm."

Jinx smiled broadly as an idea popped into her head. She sashayed through the fields and came to a halt at the control panel. What terrible luck for the Brotherhood if the panel suddenly malfunctioned. C'mon, c'mon…aha! The plasma fields disappeared one by one until Jinx and Kid Flash stood facing each other. She beckoned him over with one hand, and he walked over smirking, before reaching in for a high five.

"Now it's my turn to be the rescuer. Just sit back and relax, Jinxy, and we'll be out of here in a flash." The world blurred around them as the speedster scooped up his crush and headed for an exit.

"You cheese ball." Jinx cried as Kid ran off with her. "Besides, I thought that was the real Flash's dodgy pun; I cannot believe you feel the need to steal other people's crappy jokes now in a terrible attempt to win me over!" But the young witch couldn't help laughing with delight at the speed and adrenaline running through her at the thought of escape. Her elevated heart rate was definitely _not_ caused by the fact a very cute and muscular hero was currently carrying her very close to his chest.

Slam.

A stretchy arm swooped around the corner and smashed into Kid Flash's nose. He dropped Jinx in surprise and she landed in an ungraceful heap on the floor. The speedster immediately received another punch to the head which lifted him into of the floor and into the wall, where he fell down, stunned.

"Foolish girl, trying to help zis worthless hero escape me! Nobody has ever gotten away with trying to outmanoeuvre me, vat makes you think zat you will be the first, you stupide cretin."

Madame Rouge leaped around the corner and stood looking down upon Jinx. For the moment Kid Flash was being ignored by the Frenchwoman as she focused her ire on the pink-haired girl.

She kicked Jinx in the side and the poor girl cried out as she was sent sprawling down the hallway. The Madame reached down and tried to prise the remote out of Jinx's frozen hands but she kept a tight grip on the remote, not wanting Madame Rouge to get a hold of it. Again the Madame aimed a kick at Jinx, and it connected with her stomach, causing her to hiss in pain.

The sadistic villainess rained kicks down upon Jinx's prone form but she couldn't twist the remote out of her iron grip. Despite the way Jinx had always acted in the past she didn't _like_ people getting hurt, not like most evil villains, she just wanted what was best for herself. Besides, she'd already caused Kid Flash enough pain today, she point blank refused to be the cause of anymore.

From her lowly position being beaten on the floor she gathered her strength and flung some of her most powerful hexes in a rain of pink at Madame Rouge, and scored a few hits. One of her elastic legs gave out underneath her and then began to wrap around her body, leaving her pinned. Jinx hauled herself off the floor, and wincing with pain, headed over to the speedster.

"C'mon you stupid hero, get up! Get up!" She grabbed Kid by the arms and hauled him onto his feet. "We have to get out of here pronto!"

"Sorry babe, I'm feeling a little woozy. Did we win?"

Jinx gazed back at Madame Rouge struggling to free herself on the floor. "Yeah we did, no thanks to you, but I've got a bad feeling this is a _very_ temporary victory. I won this fight while you snoozed on the floor, now it's your turn to rescue me! Get me out of here, be my noble steed, or something useful at the least!"

"And you said _I'm_ cheesy, darling! Very well, I'll carry you to safety to the best of my extremely useful and numerous abilities." He scooped up the pink haired witch bridal style and headed for the exit that was looming in the distance. The door towered over them and glowed faintly with a promising source of light.

"You know, they really shouldn't make the exit so obvious, it's kinda like they _want_ us to escape." Jinx realised the significance of his words and her mouth dropped open in horror.

"OH GOD KID STOP!" she shrieked, pummelling on his chest. "THAT'S NOT AN EXIT!"

Too late.

Kid was going so fast the wind whipped away Jinx's words and he only understood her a single millisecond before he tumbled down a massive flight of stairs. He curled over Jinx, trying to protect her from the harsh metal edges of the steps as they bounced down and down. He groaned as they finally reached the bottom, skidding along the floor with Jinx on top of him.

"Oh Kid, are you alright? Damn, you're covered in cuts, scratches and you've got some nasty bruises forming. Why the hell did you try and protect me with your own body, you selfless idiot. Are you badly hurt? Any broken bones, c'mon Kid speak to me!"

Kid Flash opened his eyes to a monster of a beaten body and terribly blurry eyesight. Numerous electrocutions and falling down a flight of stairs wasn't the best thing for his health. All he could see was the beautiful and anxious face very close to his. "Your nose scrunches up in the most adorable way when you're worried." He said without thinking. Jinx patted her nose and frowned at the speedster. "Sorry about all that Jinxy, didn't hear you fast enough to stop in time. You knew better than me, as always; I thought the light coming from the doorway was daylight. What is this place anyway?"

"Zis is ze power plant, and ze place where you will meet your deaths at hands of moi." Madame Rouge stepped into the room at the top of the stairs they had just tumbled down, before slamming the door shut. She dropped down the two flights of steps like a stone, holding onto the railing above her as her body elongated so her feet touched the floor. She let go of the railing and immediately whipped her lengthened arms into Jinx, sending the aspiring villainess flying across the room, slamming into what looked like a row of giant furnaces.

Kid Flash jumped to his feet and was immediately hit with waves of overwhelming dizziness. He was in no condition to fight such a powerful underworld figure yet he had to. His eyes pleaded with Jinx for her to escape and leave him while Madame Rouge was distracted, but she shook her head in fierce determination. Damn he loved this chick. With a rapier sharp intellect, a rocking hot body and stubbornness to rival his own, she'd really done a number on his heart.

Jinx stared over at Kid Flash. He looked so woozy yet so determined, he was doing a fine job of melting the ice around _her_ heart. The way he was prepared to sacrifice himself to let her escape had her wanting to role her eyes, but it made her heart do a little tap dance as well. But she was not some damsel in distress, she could hold her own thank you very much, no matter how noble his intentions were supposed to be. She gazed around, looking for some kind of advantage from which to plan her attack. It was like a light bulb had gone off in her head. She was stood behind the Madame, and so pointed out the big reactors with glaring obviousness.

Kid looked confused for a second but then his eyes snapped into focus and he grinned manically.

"Are you sure about that? I quite like to think this room will be the place of your demise, Madame. Are you sure you won't just come quietly to prison and save us the trouble?"

"When vill you stupide and arrogant children learn? No von escapes the reach of Madam Rouge!" Her arms whipped out towards Kid Flash but the young speedster ducked, the wind of her passage ruffling his hair. He jumped and cart wheeled through the air, landing on his feet in a nonchalant position, his arms laced behind his neck.

"Oops." _Swish_. "Oh dear." _Hiss_. "Too slow." _Whoosh_. "Missed again."

The cheeky hero dodged and danced around the Madam, each of her attacks missing him a hair, as he shouted out comments that only infuriated her further. Madam Rouge started to attack with more and more intensity as her anger rose, causing her to forget she should be fighting two children, not one.

Kid Flash was starting to tire but Jinx was nearly in position. He didn't know how he was moving so much faster than he usually could, but maybe it was like what Uncle Barry said: "When someone is in danger I can move just that bit faster." However, the heavy metal collar was weighing him down, causing him to come far to close to the Frenchwoman's vicious attacks. One last dodge and bam! They were in position.

"JINX NOW!" he leapt out of her way, the fastest he had ever moved, so fast he was completely invisible. He landed hard on his side and skidded to a halt, but he managed to keep an eye on Jinx incase she got into trouble. But he wouldn't intervene. This needed to be her fight.

The sorceress sent a hurricane of pink hexes cascading down on Madame Rouge. The sadist flinched and howled under the assault, but stayed on her feet, only being forced back a couple of steps. But a couple of steps was enough.

Madame Rouge felt her back beginning to melt from the heat and turned in horror to find she was backed up against an open, fiery hot furnace. She shielded her face and staggered forward only to be blasted back again by Jinx.

"Non. Non. Zis cannot be happening." For the very first time the Madame felt a new emotion. Fear. Complete, unadulterated terror. Her one and only weakness was heat and she was being forced into the depths of one of the worlds hottest places. A thermo-reactor.

"Oh, I think oui Madam. This is for my team who you beat up needlessly just to create an illusion." Jinx sent a powerful pink beam at the villainess, tripping her back into the entrance of the oven. "This is for Kid and any other hero who you've ever tortured." Another blast forced the Madam deeper into the furnace. "And this," intoned Jinx, gathering her strength, "is for me!" The largest and strongest jinx Jinx had ever unleashed flew from her outstretched fingertips as she concentrated on what bad luck it would be if Madame Rouge simply happened to fall into the one place that could subdue her. The elastic witch tripped over the entrance from the pink onslaught of pure bad luck, and fell back onto the burning hot plates, her form melting into a sticky pile of black goo.

Jinx was radiating pink light and Kid didn't think he'd ever seen someone look so beautiful. The room rumbled as if congratulating her on her prowess in battle. Jinx's eyes rolled back in her head as all of the energy drained out of her, but she found herself cushioned in the grasp of Kid Flash as she fell into his outstretched arms.

"Hey babe, it's okay, it's all fine, I've got you. Hey Jinxy, don't cry, I think you deserve to smile after all that."

Jinx brushed her hand across her face, surprised to find that her hand came back wet and glowing slightly pink.

"Sorry, I didn't realise I was crying. I just…I think my whole life just changed. I can't go back to the Hive5, I can't be a petty crook anymore. Not after seeing what I could become," she whispered, gesturing sadly at the bubbling black goo, "if I don't hold myself in check. I've caused you so much pain today, and I don't want to cause conflict between you and your friends. I think…I think you might have to carry me out of here and put me in jail for a long, long time." She gazed sadly up at Kid as he lifted her up and looked at her with those sparkling blue eyes.

"Hey Jinxy, I'd never do that, not after you risked your life to save mine. And if anyone has a problem with you, I've got a _massive_ problem with them. If anyone tries to put you in jail I'll rip them a new one, okay?" He was glad to see a small smile on Jinx's face, and he continued his proclamation, hoping to see her grin grow, "I love you Jinxy, and I want you by my side. If someone takes you away from me I'll rip out my heart and send it along for the ride."

Jinx weakly thumped him on the shoulder and giggled prettily. Kid's heart sped up. "Aw shucks cheese ball, I love you too…oh crap…uh Kid…"

"Yes gorgeous?"

Jinx's eyes widened as she looked over the speedster's shoulder. "I think I might of, ah… done something unintended with my powers except bring down Madame Rouge."

"What do you mean…oh." Hairline cracks where spreading up the walls and along the ceiling, and they were widening by the second.

"Alright then, let's get out of here!" Kid swung Jinx around and sprinted up the staircase as chunks of the ceiling began to fall, gouging out craters in the stone floor. The black rubbery goo in the furnace gave a hoarse shriek as a sharp lump of stone impaled her.

The air whipped around the duo as Jinx asked "She'll survive, won't she? I don't want to be a killer, even if it means saving one." There was no question who _she_ was.

"Aw, Jinxy, I'm glad to here that, you sound like, no, you _are_ a hero! Nah, she'll be fine, after the roof falls in it'll break the reactors, and eventually she'll be able to slip through the cracks. Hopefully law enforcement will get here fast enough to apprehend her."

Jinx smiled and snuggled into Kid's warm embrace. They bust through several locked doors working together; she weakened them with hexes and he forced them open with powerful kicks. They shot upwards through a maintenance shaft and into the daylight where they both whooped with joy at the sight of the outside world. Kid kept running at top speed towards the city in the distance, which looked increasingly like JumpCity! Great, they must be in the scrubland so they'd be home in a few high speed minutes. Feeling free as a bird Kid reached down and nuzzled the side of Jinx's face.

"So Jinxy, do you want to know my secret identity?"

"You trust me that much? What if I went back to being a criminal and sold you out?"

"I know you better than that, and besides, after today I'm not letting you out of my sight. Who knows what trouble you'll get into! I seriously doubt you'd go criminal again, but if you did I'd just keep 'bugging you' as you called it until you came back to me; you're not getting away from me that easily! My names Wally, Wally West." He looked down and gave Jinx a cheeky wink.

He paused for a moment. "By the way, I hope you realise I'm not keeping my promise from earlier. I'm gonna bug you 'till the end of time, and there's zilch you can do about it."

"Zilch huh? Yeah right, if I ever want you to get lost I'm perfectly capable of kicking your ass out of the state, and don't you forget it! If you're around me it's because I allow you to be, Wally!"

"Crappy puns are _my_ department! Yeah, I know you could beat me into a multi-coloured pulp but still…hey, can you feel that?" Kid lifted an arm to scratch at his neck.

"Nope, can't feel anything out of the ordinary…unless you're making a shitty innuendo."

"Nope, it's just this weird tingling feeling, I kinda hoped it was some cheesy happiness metaphor come true but it's starting to hurt. Like, a lot."

Jinx looked up at the collar shining in the sunlight just above her head. She patted down her dress pockets but she couldn't find the remote for the collar anywhere.

"Shit, Kid, I can't find the remote! We have to go back!"

Kid looked at her sadly. he knew what was going to happen now. "Jinxy, I think that's gonna be impossible, that base is buried under a couple of tons of rock. Besides, neither of us exactly specialise in the brute strength it would take to cart away all that rubble."

Jinx felt tears begin to run down her cheeks. She cursed herself for crying again, she was not normally the crying type. But she had a feeling she'd just made a horrific mistake, probably the worst she had ever made. Maybe one that was going to result in her becoming a killer.

"God Kid," she stuttered, "I'm so sorry."

"Nah Jinxy don't cry, I'll…be…alright." Wally's breath was starting to come in pants as pain raced in increasing amounts through his body, eating away at his speed. He whimpered quietly, trying not to let Jinx hear, but she couldn't help but notice as they slowed from superspeed to normal walking pace.

"Oh God Wally, you're not alright, don't lie to me. I know it's my fault, again, but the most important thing now is to get you to Titan's Tower and get that collar off! Put me down, you're only straining yourself; I do have legs you know."

"Alright…there you go." Kid carefully tilted Jinx until she was firmly stood on the ground, and let her go with a sigh. Without his speed it would take about two hours to walk home. He didn't blame Jinx though, not in the slightest. She couldn't help that she forgot something so small in the heat of the fight, and besides, it was the kind of mistake he was all too prone to making. Like that time where he threw Robin his bow staff in the middle of a fight only to forget his friend didn't have superspeed, and so he had hit the Boy Wonder right in the head, knocking him out and breaking his nose. The memory brought a smile to his face and a quick reprieve, but within a few hundred metres he was walking slower and slower until eventually he was hunched over in pain and barely making any progress at all. His face was bathed in sweat as he staggered forward. Damn, this was getting more painful than the shocks from Madame Rouge. He figured that all three buttons were now pressed down upon by the rubble of the base, and he moaned through tightly shut lips. He didn't want to worry Jinx, and so was trying to stifle his climbing agony.

Jinx looked at Wally with worry and guilt in her pink eyes. God, she was the world's biggest idiot. He was being so brave but she could see all the signs of suffering he was trying to cover up. He was barely walking anymore, more like stumbling along like a drunkard, swaying from side to side. He was nearly doubled over as she grabbed his arm and slung it around her shoulders, trying to support him.

"Come here Wally, lean on me. No, don't you try and argue or give me any B.S. You _are_ in pain and I will get you back to the city, whether you want to or not. You are not giving up, do you hear me?"

Kid looked drowsy and his eyes were lidded. He mouth was twisted into a grimace as he muttered "'m fine Jinxy. 'm not going anywhere…without…you…"

Jinx practically dragged Kid a couple of hundred meters but he was far too tall and muscular for her to carry miles and miles back to the city. Eventually, when his legs caved out from under him and he was whimpering loudly with agony, she had to let him drop to the floor. He rolled onto his side and curled into a foetal position, trying to hold in the pain. Wally was quietly chanting to himself:

"Don't scream, don't scream, don't scream, don't scream…"

Jinx was starting to panic. She knew from extensive talks with Madame Rouge that the collar could give out high enough electric shocks to stop even Kid Flash's heart. She patted down his suit, no longer caring about the crude 'you were feeling me up' jokes Kid would hopefully be making later. At this point she was hopeful he would hate her forever for getting him into this, if only because it would mean he'd be alive. Not finding the bulky Titan communicator anywhere on his person, she kneeled down and put her mouth next to his ear.

"Wally, I need your communicator. Where is it?"

"Rouge…took…it." He gasped out.

"Shit." Jinx groaned. "Shit shit shit. That was my plan for a rescue mission. I can't carry you out of here, I can't float you, or get to the city in time to bring help. I can't get hold of the Titans. All I can do is sit here in the middle of nowhere feeling useless."

Kid's moans were slowly turning into screeches as he thrashed to and fro, tearing at his collar. He couldn't hold in his pain anymore, it had simply gotten too much. The area around the metal band was red and raw from his scratching nails as he reflexively tried to tear it off his neck. Jinx tried to stop him damaging himself and murmured soothing words but she was no match for Wally's strength. Tears dripped down her cheeks as she watched her hero screaming in pain knowing she had caused it _and_ that she couldn't stop it. Wally gave one last soul-wrenching scream and passed out. Jinx put her head in her hands.

_**HAHAHA! Cliffhanger! There is so much glee in my voice now as I am a complete cow and leave you here to suffer. Reviews would be very welcome!**_


	3. Chapter 3: A Titan Encounter

Hey guys, so, how did you like that cliffhanger? Hehehe...anyway, thank you so much for reading, it really means a lot to me! Reviews are much appreciated etc. Have a great day!

Disclaimer: Due to the fact that this would never happen, I'd say I don't own TT, wouldn't you?

3

**_Tears dripped down her cheeks as she watched her hero screaming in pain knowing she had caused it and she couldn't stop it. Wally gave one last soul-wrenching scream and passed out. Jinx put her head in her hands._**

Suddenly, Jinx felt a vibrating emanating from her boots. She pulled out her old Hive5 communicator she'd kept as a memento and saw Gizmo's face pop up on the screen.

"Hey snotmuncher, how's it going over at…hey, why ya crying? You didn't get into a fight with your _boyfriend_ did you? Where the hell…is that the scrubland outside the city? And what is that god-awful noise?"

Kid had regained consciousness and was moaning in the background.

"Oh God Gizmo you little genius! I love you, you know that? You are the greatest genius that has ever lived! Please please please patch me through to TitansTower immediately, this is deadly serious!"

"Hmm…they won't be happy with me…what's it worth to ya?"

Gizmo's face held a calculating look even as he reached over and opened up his pre-prepared link to the Titan's Tower. Hey, when you were a genius it never hurt to be all set for any situation. Especially when he could prove he was better than Cyborg at hacking by getting through his systems. Ha, that so called genius was such a crappy techie, and he was damn well made of the stuff! What a snotmuncher.

"Anything you want Gizmo, anything! You can have the awesome music system from my room, all the decent food in my fridge, anything! Just please patch me through."

Jinx's face shone with hope and persuasion.

"I'll take you up on that offer. Ah…here you go. Now, I'm going, and don't you bring my name into this. I don't want that spiky haired multi-coloured traffic cone busting down my door!"

"Thanks Gizmo, you're the best."

"And don't you forget it." The child genius signed out.

Kid had started thrashing around and screaming again, and Jinx tried to restrain him from hurting himself as she waited for someone to pick up. _C'mon c'mon, I swear to god if you don't answer I will hunt you down…_

"This is TitansTower…oh god not you Jinx. I was hoping for Kid, we need to talk about…never mind. What do you want? We haven't foiled one of your robberies recently, are you calling up to reminisce about the good old times? Sorry but I really have better things to do than gossip with petty criminals, in case you haven't noticed." Robin lifted his hand, about to terminate the call when he noticed the drying tears on Jinx's face. His hand hovered over the off switch but he couldn't press it. Damn hero complex.

His voice softened from steel to rock. "Jinx, what's wrong? Why are you calling us? It's not like we're on the same side."

"Robin. I need you to get someone to my current coordinates as fast as you can. I know you can trace my signal with all the technology in that giant T of yours. Please. This is a matter of life and death." She angled the camera so it showed Kid Flash moaning and writhing on the floor. "Please Robin."

Robin's eyes hardened at the sight of his team mate and best friend in such pain. He looked at Jinx with fury written across his face. "Cyborg, get the T-car ready and head to these coordinates." Robin yelled away from the communicator. "ASAP man. Yeah, put down that video controller…for god's sake Kid's life is on the damn line here. Yeah, you heard right…get that metal ass moving!"

"Okay Jinx we're on our way. But I swear you _will_ be explaining this or so help me God you will envy Kid his pain. He is my brother in all but blood, and I am not happy to see him screaming on the floor. I. Am. Furious." Robin signed off.

Jinx sighed. What a drama queen. She looked over at Wally and saw he had passed out from the pain again. She ran her hands softly through his adorable ginger hair and his eyelids fluttered slightly. She pretended that he was just asleep and there was no collar; but she couldn't ignore the stress signs for long. Sitting back on her heels she stuffed the communicator back in her boots and waited for her former enemies to arrive.

"Dearest friends, when will Kid of the Flash be of the living?" That had to be Starfire, no-one else could mangle the English language so badly.

Kid heard a familiar sigh. _Robin_. He imagined him running his hands through his hair and smiled. This guy just needed to chill. "He's not dead Starfire, just…sleeping. Why don't you go and cook some food for Cyborg, I heard him say he was hungry earlier."

"Oh joyous! He and I will partake in the toothpaste and mustard pizza together as greatest friends!" Kid heard a swoosh as the door closed behind the Tamarainian princess.

Something was pounding very nearby. What on earth was that noise? It sounded like a heavy drum beat or someone launching a missile right in his ear over and over. Wait…was that his head? Then…ah, there was the headache. He knew he'd been missing something. He groaned slightly.

"Kid. Kid. Wally! Are you awake? C'mon West, open your damn eyes!"

"Eh…shut up Rob." His eyes were still closed as he spoke. "Got any food?"

"Oh thank god for that. Everything is normal if _you're_ asking for food. I swear the depths of your stomach are deeper than the lowest pit of Tartarus." Robin paused and cracked a strained smile. "There was a while where…well, I was worried you were going to leave me. And that is definitely not allowed, you know that."

Kid peeled his eyelids open. It felt like someone had sewed them together while he was out and he was ripping through the stitches as he opened his eyes. Ouch. His head felt like three death metal groups were having a scream off inside his head. He winced slightly as he turned his head sideways, and saw a haggard looking Robin sat by his bedside.

"Nah, I'm not planning on leaving anytime soon. Places to go, girls to win over, bad guys to beat…as if I'd leave all of this." Kid tried to lighten Robin's sombre mood with some light hearted stupid comments, but it didn't really work. Both boys humour quickly faded.

"Do you lot have cameras in here? Cuz if you do I'm going to have to punch you for just revealing my ID to Cyborg. That cheeky metal-head will tell BB and then I'll have to live the rest of my life with them both making Wally puns every time I do something stupid. And I swear that if that happens I _will_ tell them what your name really is, Batman or no, and they will have a field day cracking up about that one. How many penis jokes do you think any one person can fit into a single sentence?"

Robin gulped slightly. "No, it's fine, and you should by now I'm not _that_ careless. I switched all the cameras off a few days ago, I figured you wouldn't want too many people watching you sleep. Besides, I hate sleeping in this infernal mask, and I didn't want to reveal my ID to the other Titans quite yet. And flipping Slade hacking all my damn cameras like I don't notice…pisspot, like I'm going to let have my or your ID. How do you spell blackmail." He held up a hand to forestall Kid sarcasm.

"Yeah yeah, it starts with a B, etcetera. Anyway, Batman would back flip me off a rooftop if he knew that you knew who I really was, I'm not taking that risk." Behind his mask Robin rolled his eyes. "He's got some _serious_ trust issues, and he's another one constantly trying to get into my cameras."

"You can say that again. Batman is synonymous with trust issues. Ha, I can use big words too, smart guy. Wait, you were sleeping in here?" Kid looked around and saw the bed next to his was rumpled. "Aw Dick, your not pulling the 'everything is my fault' crap again, are you? That's shit man, what is beating yourself up in the gym, not eating and basically punishing yourself gonna do for me? C'mon man, you're smarter than that; you should know by now that you physically can't protect everyone all of the time, and there's no need to beat yourself up on my behalf."

"I'm not beating myself up! I was just sleeping in here to make sure you were alright." An awkward pause sat between the two heroes. "Are you alright Wally?"

Kid mentally checked himself. "Well, I'm still hungry, my head hurts like BB is pounding away in there as an elephant, I'm covered in scratches and bruises, and I have no idea why I'm here." He tried to shrug it all off with a laugh but it came out all wheezy, and it made his mouth feel like death had come home for a visit, had thrown a party for evil beings and they'd left the place trashed.

"I'm not surprised you're feeling hurt all over, you've got a serious concussion, a few bad electric burns, massive tearing around your neck, scratches all over and a whole army of bruises all over your skin. And frankly, none of us have any idea how you got them. So…if you can remember anything…"

Kid frowned deeply but said nothing. He was sure it was something to do with electricity, he could almost feel sparks flowing over his skin, but apart from that…nothing.

Robin sighed when Kid didn't respond. "Well, I'll go see if I can find you some normal food that's not covered with blue mold. Even if you'll eat anything I don't want you getting an infection when you've been so badly injured. Maybe food'll help to get you thinking."

Robin left the room with a swish of his cape, but Wally hardly noticed. He was deep in thought as he tried to scrawl through his fuzzy memories. Something…something about Jinx. The Brotherhood…no, just Madame Rouge. Oh, and the collar. The memories were coming faster and faster. The capture, the fight, the reactor, the pain. Jesus Christ the pain. He also vaguely remembered Jinx crying over him and calling someone. For some reason that made him feel irrationally jealous.

Dick marched back into the room. He was carrying only a slightly mouldy sandwich and was looking apologetic. "Sorry Wally, this was all I could find. You know we're not great with hygiene and Starfire just took all the fresh grocery ingredients to make one of her weird meals. And I doubt _even_ you want to eat that."

Kid grabbed the sandwich and demolished it within seconds. "Well, it'll do for now, but later I'll be needing a pizza or two. Maybe three."

"So…any ideas what happened to you to put you in this state? Jinx won't tell us anything, she just keeps asking after you."

"Wait, Jinx is still here?" Kid was torn between a frown and a smile.

Robin almost growled in frustration. "Yeah, it's not like we were going to let her walk free after she called up on an extremely secure frequency with a screaming hero in her company, and she still refuses to give us any information on what happened. She's in the cells under the tower, and she hasn't even tried to escape once. Kinda weird for a villainess; she even seems concerned about you."

Kid struggled to get up but fell back against his pillows with a sigh. "Rob, will you bring her up to see me?" He waved away his friend's protests. "Yeah, I now I'm not really in any fit state to defend myself but I _know_ she won't attack me. Don't ask why, I know the suspense of this particular mystery is killing you, Mr Detective, but I promise I'll tell you everything after I see her. Please Dick."

Robin put his hands on his narrow hips and rolled his eyes. "Oh for Pete's sake, fine. I'll go fetch her, but I'm not feeling too charitable towards her at the moment, so she's coming in cuffs. No, don't argue, that _is_ my compromise, take it or leave it." Robin didn't even wait for an answer before he swooped out of the door.

Kid sighed. Although he loved Robin like a brother that guy was seriously stubborn. Like a mini Batman but with a slightly more frequent smile.

Jinx sat crossed legged in the middle of her cell with her eyes closed. She was trying to relax for worry of getting wrinkles but her mind kept circling back to Kid. It had been three torturous days since she'd made the worst mistake of her life and Robin still wouldn't tell her anything. God, maybe Wally hated her so much they were never going to give her any news to torture her to insanity.

She heard the door to her cell open. She didn't bother to open her eyes as she said "Back again Robin. I've told you before and I'll tell you again I'm not saying anything until you tell me how Kid is."

"Get up. We're going out." Jinx opened her eyes and jumped up, eager to get out of her cell and hopefully see Kid. "Aha. No way Jinx. I'm not that stupid. Arms out." Sighing, Jinx held her arms out as Robin snapped on some handcuffs. She immediately felt every last spark of magic leave her. She shivered. She'd never been a moment without her magic before she'd gotten caught by the Titans; it felt like she was missing a limb. Holding her arms awkwardly in front of her she followed Robin out of her cell.

"So, what are these cuffs made of?"

Robin threw her a look over his shoulder. "Why should I answer your questions when you won't answer mine?"

Jinx shrugged. After that she kept her burning questions to herself, she didn't want to piss of the spiky haired hero anymore than necessary. She'd seen a scary side to Robin these past three days, one that she'd never seen before, one that he'd always hidden behind a carefree hero mask. His worry for Wally turned to pure fury at her when she'd refused to tell him anything. She shut up and followed him down the corridors in silence.

Robin stormed to a sudden stop outside a seemingly random door. "Now listen carefully witch. I have every reason to think you put Kid Flash in his current appalling state," The masked hero jabbed a finger at her, and glared with narrowed eyes. Jinx blushed, and turned away, her guilty feelings jumping to the forefront of her mind. "For some reason that only he understands, he's actually been asking to see you. He only just woke up, he's been in a coma for _three_ days Jinx, three whole days. He nearly died several times, as a result of whatever YOU did to him. I don't know why he wants to see you, if I was in his position I'd probably hate you, but he does. So you will go in there, you will dredge up some niceness from the black hole of your soul, and you will treat him like the most precious thing that ever lived. Or so help me God, you don't even want to know what I will do to you. Kapeesh?"

Jinx shrank away from the fury pouring out from his tone. "Okay" she whispered, barely audible in the face of such anger and hatred from a person she'd always thought was pure good. Righteous justice, she supposed, had its scary side just as much as villainous evil did.

Robin straightened up and took a deep breath. His temper was running away from him again. Calm, calm. Maybe he'd go and join Raven in some meditation later. The problem was he just felt so protective of all of his friends, and when he suspected someone of hurting them, well…he just couldn't help it.

"Come on then." His voice softened considerably as he took in her terrified form. Hell, she was cringing away from him like people cringed away from Batman when _he_ was in a bad mood. He would not be the same as his old mentor, he would not.

He pressed his palm against the scanner and stepped into the med bay as the door swished open. "Hey Kid, you still awake?"

Kid croaked out an affirmative from the bed.

"I brought Jinx to see you. Come in here Jinx." He gestured at Jinx to step into the room.

When she saw Kid lying battered on the bed, hooked up to drips and monitors galore, she forgot everything else. Jinx pushed Robin's restraining hand off her shoulder and leaped across the room with a speed to rival Kid himself. She nearly tripped because it's very hard to run with handcuffs on, but she managed to catch herself on the edge of his bed. She looked down gently at him as he lay gazing at her from the bed, her eyes anxiously dancing over his body. He only wore trousers and she couldn't help but admire his well-sculpted abs, but she couldn't really enjoy the view. Not when his chest was marred by a patchwork of cuts and bruises, his breathing still seemed laboured and he winced every time he shifted even the smallest amount.

"Kid, oh my god I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry. Jeez, you must hate me so much, I can't imagine why you'd want to see me after I put you through all this." To her horror she found tears dripping down her face. Damn, she hated crying, especially because her tears made her face glow pink, and all she seemed to do around Kid was cry nowadays. She angrily wiped her face, it wasn't her who was injured, and she didn't deserve to be the one crying.

"Hey Jinxy calm down, I'll be alright." Kid flashed a flirtatious smile up at Jinx, even though it made his face ache terribly to do so.

Jinx looked at his smiling face with an almost hysterical light in her pink eyes. "But you're not alright now, and it's my stupid fault!"

Kid tried to lift his arm to pat her face, but he couldn't muster the strength. Instead he settled for saying "Damn woman, don't cry, it makes me nervous…and anyway, I didn't say I _am_ alright, but that I will be, and that's the life of a hero. We save people, and we get hurt. But I'm not hurt permanently, and you get to learn from your mistake, so everything's fine. Better than fine actually. Because you've finally come around to my point of view; I finally won. And that out ways any feeling of pain or discomfort I'm feeling right now. You're gonna be a hero, and you're gonna work with me." Kid smiled a broad, true smile full of happiness and triumph. "Told ya so."

"So you did Wally, so you did."

Robin's eyebrows had been steadily rising throughout the conversation as the two rather obvious lovebirds forgot he was in the room as they got absorbed into each other's company. But hearing his best friends secret ID from the mouth of a sworn enemy finally cracked his carefully created façade of indifference. Hell, he'd tried to let them have a moment but this was simply nuts.

"Oh for the love of all that's holy, you told her? You fricking told her? I didn't know her arsenal of spells included love potions but apparently I was mistaken, because nothing else could have made you tell her. Not torture, nothing. She's at _least_ involved in your capture, your torture, and you go and fall in love with her? You moron! What part of criminal did you not understand? I knew you were the romantic type but for shit's sake." Robin ran his hands through his hair in agitation. Jinx leaned protectively over her boyfriend's bedside and Kid was torn between being sheepish and proud of his commitment. He opened his mouth to defend himself and Jinx, but was swiftly cut off by Robin.

"No, don't even try. Save it for someone who cares. I'm tempted to lock you both in here until I decide what the ever loving hell to do, but frankly if I do this," he said, reaching forward and almost magically unchaining one of Jinx's hands before locking the handcuff onto the bed. "neither of you will be going anywhere. Now, you two idiotic lovebirds can have some goo-goo time alone, but when you're done and I've calmed down a bit you are gonna have some serious explaining to do. Both of you." Robin narrowed his eyes into a pretty impressive bat-glare before turning around and stomping out of the room, his cape swishing behind him.

The second the door closed both Jinx and Kid immediately muttered

"Drama queen. What crawled up his butt and died?"

Surprised, they both stared at each other before bursting into almost hysterical giggles. Even though it hurt them both to laugh, it felt so good to do that they couldn't stop. Eventually, their hysteria died down enough for them to speak.

Jinx went first. "Oh god, he's really mad isn't he?" she said, looking very worried, "I've never seen him so mad before, not even after we took over the tower and smashed his room into smithereens. Looks like my bad luck is gonna ruin my life again, first I get you hurt by being an idiot and now I'm gonna cause conflict between you and your friends."

"Hey calm down Jinxy, I'll make sure everything's all right between me and the Titans. Robin's just doing his best Batman impression, and though it'll seem real scary to you, I've met the real Batman, pissed him off numerous times and lived to tell the tale. So frankly, I'm not scared of Robin in the slightest. And baby, I won't let your bad luck ruin your life, cuz you're going to be spending the rest of your life with me." He shot her a winning smile.

Jinx smiled back softly. "Cheese ball." She ran her hand softly through his gingery hair, wondering at the vibrant colour and silky texture. "Hey, wait a minute…one of us is going to have to change our hair colour, or we're gonna clash!"

"Nah, clashing is _so_ in right now." said Wally, putting on a false, high-pitched voice. "We'll be like, the height of fashion!" He tried to put his hands on his hips for a sarcastic pose, but winced as his muscles ached.

Jinx's nose scrunched up in the way that Wally loved as she gazed at him with concern. "Do you need some painkillers?"

"Yeah, I think that would be nice…you don't happen to have any, do you?"

"No but I can get…oh, right. Sorry, I can't. I'm still cuffed to your bed, I'd forgotten about that." Jinx raised her hand and rattled the handcuff along the bed's railing, clanking along like Marley's ghost.

"No worries. If you want I can just scream until all the Titans come busting in here, weapons drawn because they think I'm being murdered? How about it?"

"Well, revenge on Robin for chaining me to a bed would be sweet, but I think I'll pass. I don't fancy getting blasted with a sonic cannon and run over by a rhino before at least 10 o'clock in the morning, not when I haven't done anything evil yet today."

Kid raised a shaky hand up to rest on the one Jinx had left on his bedside. His arm ached tremendously but seeing her face twist up in an adorable smirk was definitely worth it.

"So, now that my teammates know about us, what are you going to tell your team?"

"Oh Jesus, I don't want to even think about it. Gizmo's going to have the time of his tiny life when he realises he was right all along, and Kyd Wykyd's gonna freak that his OTP's come true. What? Just because he's a mute half-demon doesn't mean he can't read fanfic or ship people together."

Wally just looked puzzled. "I have no idea what half of those word's that just came out of your mouth even mean."

Jinx smirked evilly, a wicked light dancing in her eyes. "Oh, if we're gonna be official, you're gonna have to learn all about fanfic. Although you might find some of it a bit disturbing…" Jinx blushed deeply. "For ages and ages before I met you I shipped Birdflash wholeheartedly."

Kid simply looked puzzled. "What…"

"Never mind." Jinx said, blushing even more deeply.

A comfortable silence followed. Kid closed his eyes and rested for a while, and Jinx was simply happy to watch him sleep.

Wally eventually cracked open an eye and smirked as a surprised yell echoed around the tower. "ARE YOU EVEN JOKING?"

Kid and Jinx exchanged a glance before bursting out laughing. Wally managed to raise an arm to wipe the tears from his eyes. Sniggering and snorting, he just managed to gasp out

"Hell yeah, Cyborg sounded like someone doused his game system in water again…" the speedster dissolved into uncontrollable laughter.

Jinx giggled prettily. "Looks like Robin finally chilled out long enough to tell them all; how long has it been? About three hours. Damn, that guy has one hell of a temper. I just hope Robin had a camera ready when he told them all, I bet their faces were priceless!"

"Yeah, Raven would just raise an eyebrow before diving back into her book, Starfire would clap her hands and float around with glee, and I bet BB and Cyborg's jaws hit the ground. Literally. Or they'd faint at least."

Laughter rained supreme for a while until both teenagers finally calmed down, clutching their aching stomachs.

Jinx found her face unusually close to Wally's. She froze.

Wally looked up to find Jinx's face hovering over his. He froze.

Pink eyes gazed into blue ones as their faces hovered closer and closer.

Ever so gently Wally reached up and pressed his lips to Jinx's soft rosy ones. Not going into details (hey privacy!), but it was pretty much the sweetest kiss of all time.


	4. Chapter 4: Epilogue

_**If you're still here after three shoddily written chapters you must have some serious dedication to the Winx ship yard. I have been reliably informed that the Winx shippers are dying out, which makes me really quite sad. So, to cheer me up a bit, I wrote a seriously fluffy epilogue to this short story. I'll warn you now, the fluff levels are vomit worthy if you don't love this ship like I do. Still carry on and you might enjoy it in the sappy corner of your heart. For the last time on this fic, please review if you can!**_

_**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**_

4

Epilogue

Jinx and Wally wandered along the shore of Titan's island, holding hands and kissing every so often. They gazed out at the bright lights of the city as the sun cast its dying flames across the sky. Unfortunately, they were both stuck on the island until Robin gave them his 'express permission' to leave, so they couldn't have any proper dates, but at least they could still enjoy each others company.

Wally had been seriously bedridden for about a week after he'd first woken up, constantly falling asleep in the middle of sentences or even words, but slowly he'd gotten better. After around two weeks he could shuffle slowly around the tower, playing video games with the boys and quenching his unsustainable appetite. Jinx was very glad about that, she'd been spending most of her time bringing Kid food, and even though she didn't actually mind that much she loved to complain about it. Now, three and a half weeks later, Wally could walk without help and even run for a little bit at normal pace, but it would be a few more weeks before he became the super fast speedster again.

After about two weeks the Titans had forgiven Jinx for her past crimes and for getting Kid hurt, even though Robin still kept a close eye on her, and growled from time to time if she did anything even slightly suspicious. But she had bonded well with the other Titans, especially Raven and Starfire. She loved to talk about books with Raven, even though the half-demon's book choices tended to be a little dark, and she and Starfire had bonded over shopping. BB and Cyborg seemed much like the guys from her old team: overly competitive, rude, crude and never stooped eating, but she could deal with that.

The thought of her old team made her sigh. In the three and a half weeks since she had arrived on Titan's island she hadn't spoken a word to her old team; they probably thought she'd dropped of the face of the Earth for having the audacity to call up the Titans. She wondered how they were getting on without her, she'd always been the brains and gains of her little team, but Jinx had no wish to go back to that life. Wally wanted her to make her debut as a hero as soon as possible, but she was stalling for time, saying she wanted to go civvie for a while, mainly because she didn't want to face up against the Hive5 and see the betrayal on their faces. But she was also tired of fighting.

"Hey Jinxy, you're a bit quiet tonight, is anything wrong?"

Jinx looked at Wally, smiling slightly at his obvious concern. He was just so cute! "How could anything be wrong? I'm walking along a lovely beach with a beautiful view, hand in hand with my gorgeous boyfriend. Even after I made a stupid mistake you forgave me, and now after two weeks you can get up and about. We spend all our time together and your teams pretty much accepted me, and us as a couple. I'd say my life was pretty much perfect."

Jinx squeezed Wally's hand gently and led him over to her favourite rock, one that sat overlooking the bay. In the weeks that he'd been mainly sleeping she'd spent a lot of time out here, just looking out at the city. They sat down and leaned against each other and sat quietly in companionable silence.

Wally was the one to finally interrupt the quiet. "Jinxy, I have something serious to tell you."

Jinx's heart beat quickened dramatically. Oh god, what did he mean? "Oh." was the only thing she could come up with.

"I think…I think I love you. Completely and utterly. Cheesy, right?

Kid leaned in closer and closer until his nose rubbed against Jinx's. Jinx's voice came out breathy at the contact. Even after three weeks his proximity and especially his kisses still surprised her. "Oh yeah, so very cheesy. You're a regular old cheese ball, Fleet Feet. But," she said, a smirk crossing her face, "I think I might be a little bit cheesy too, because I love you too."

The happy couple sat on what was now their rock, their passionate embrace framed by the dying light of the sunset.


End file.
